A Promise To Fulfill
by purpledolpin05
Summary: "A Promise is something that can't be broken" -Stranger Things, Mike Wheeler. Logan High School's Prom is coming up, the Elite Force and their friends are all invited, and that leaves Kaz with one problem: getting a date for the dance. He had forgotten a promise he made with Jordan when they were kids, by the time he realizes his mistake would it be too late for forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise To Fulfill**

 **Part 1: The Arrival of the Prom Tickets**

 **Purpledolpin05: Just got an idea for a story and this would be a ship fic! Basically, the sequel after A Dog Is A Girl's Best Friend. And based on my upcoming YouTube video but AU version as it will hint crossover TV shows.**

Plot:- "A Promise is something that can't be broken" Logan High School's Prom is coming up, the Elite Force and their friends are all invited, and that leaves Kaz with one problem: getting a date for the dance. He had forgotten a promise he made with Jordan when they were kids, by the time he realizes his mistake would it be too late for forgiveness?

* * *

 **Year: 2017**

Kazimeras 'Kaz' was just lying around the living room reading Tecton comics. Another nice day in Centium City. It has been a few weeks since the angry chat with Jordan.

"Hey guys, I am back with the mail." Chase walked in with a few letters.

"Lemme see here, mail, mail, mail, an ad for college, an ad for part-time, an ad for preschool." Chase quickly sorted through the letters, before noticing something. "Skylar, Oliver, Kaz you guys have a few mails for you."

"Must be from my siblings. Kyle has been talking nonstop about wanting to hang out with us more." Kaz laughed.

"or your report card of failed results." Chase added.

"Or it could be a letter from my mom. She might be in prison now but she still writes to me." Oliver stated before opening the letter as he lets out a gasp in shock.

"What is it?" Skylar asked.

"Did she send you the pictures of you in the 4th grade ballet?" Kaz asked jokingly

"It's tickets for the school prom." Oliver grinned.

"Oh my god, _really_?! It would so fun to be back at Logan High school, I missed everyone there." Skylar sighed, she has considered Logan High School a somewhat Normo civilian home to her. "I wonder how are Gus and Jordan doing?"

"J-Jordan?! WHERE?!" Kaz yelped, jumping under the table.

"What is up with him?" one of their friends, Jones Chimokuri, asked as he gave a cold smirk. "Oh well I can always call Spark to check-."

"NOT SPARK!" Kaz shrieked.

"He dated a girl named Spark before, didn't work out well." Oliver explained.

"Spark the superheroine? She's cool." Skylar nodded.

"Wait, you dated a superheroine? Psh, that sounds hard to believe." Chase chuckled.

"Coming from a fanboy, I am offended Chase!" Oliver hissed.

"So are your ability to charm women, Chase; but we all know that's never gonna happen." Bree added.

"What? I thought we quit school!" Kaz was surprised.

"Well, if things didn't work out for the whole Elite Force thing, you guys have school as a second option." Bree replied.

"Huh, that reminds me, Chase, Bree, didn't YOU stop schooling like us?" Kaz joked.

"Well uh, I AM A DIFFERENT CASE!" Bree stated.

"You guys do know that since you _all_ _quit_ school, you technically never _graduated_ from high school, right?" one of their friends who helps around the Elite Force named Tracy Chimokuri explained.

"…" the Elite Force were speechless, they never thought of that. (with exception of Skylar)

"Well neither do you!" Kaz exclaimed. "All you do is sit in front of your PC typing fanfictions all day."

"Hey, I might have skipped middle school to high school, but I am taking online courses to up my game. And two, it's not like I post fanfics or edit videos of you guys without permission." Tracy snorted, typing on her PC hiding her edited videos of Spin and Jamie as Mike and Eleven using Stranger Things audio. "Besides, I am already in college so compared to Mr. Ditch a Heroine here, I am still pursuing my studies."

Kaz was rendered speechless by the scar girl. For some reason, Tracy _never_ liked Kaz for unknown reasons.

"HA! GOT ENOUGH ICE FOR THAT BURN?!" Jones taunted.

"Are you guys planning to go for your prom? It only happens once in your life." Bree asked.

"PS, do not end up like Bree and Chase's prom." Tracy added.

"How did you know?!" Chase demanded.

"You have your secret hobbies, and I have mine. I am a girl of secrets, if you will." The girl winked.

"Since the school knows that we are helping Mr. Davenport, they gave us another few tickets to invite you guys as extra guests." Oliver read out the letter.

"So we all get to go?" Jones asked.

"Nope, says here it's only for Bree and Chase." Skylar looked over.

"Well at least I get to relive the prom I was supposed to have if the Cyber Mask hadn't ruined it." Bree nodded happily.

"Well in that case, have a safe trip, and remember if some villain is hiring, tell them I am free." Jones snorted.

" _JONES_!" Everyone yelled. The ladder has a habit of claiming he wants to be a future dictator later on, considering he and Tracy were born with superpowers (but never were in contact with their super heritage) before being taken in by Krane.

"Too soon?" Jones blinked.

"Who are you going with? I mean you'd probably be needing a date." Tracy looked over at Bree and Chase.

"Probably by myself, who knows if I get to meet some cute guys there." Bree smiled. "like a girl's night."

"Psh, good luck with that, Bunion-ella." Kaz laughed as Bree glared.

"It's ok if you two and the kids wanna join us, I mean the more the merrier." Skylar turned to Tracy and the crowd of children the Superhuman-Bionic looks after. We have Spin the Bionic Hurricane, Bob the flirty Beast as he calls himself, Jenny Yamada a happy-go-lucky nerdy airhead, Jamie a shapeshifter with mischief in her blood, Jackie the Bionic Pyro child and his sister Chloe who can multiply herself, and January the Bionic toddler with a big smile and bigger appetite.

"It would be a great idea; but my Ping-Pong club is having a contest soon so maybe I had to skip." Jones replied. "oh wait, my teammate texted me, h says the contest is also at Philadelphia."

"you just wanna skip the prom, don't you?" Leo Dooley asked.

"I hate dances, all the crazy raging teenage hormones." Jones shrugged. "I'm being logical."

"He makes sense." Tracy agreed with her brother.

"I'll be heading back to Philly as well, I miss my mom!" Jamie claimed. "I hear Great Defender has been hanging out with my mom, I have to spend some time with them in case they wanna tie the knot."

"I thought you hate all men." Spin asked.

"oh, I do, all grown men are shameless; just not Great Defender, like how he and I pranked Alan." Jamie smirked. "Jealous much, Spiny?"

" _NO_ " Spin yelled, blushing a bit.

"This calls for a double date spying!" Bob claimed, grabbing Jenny by the hand.

"Ok so Spin and Jamie will spy on Great Defender and Jamie's mom. But why are _you_ grabbing my hand?" Jenny frowned.

"Sorry got lost in the Spamie moment." Bob grinned.

"Just remember to wash your hands _NEXT_ time?" Jenny frowned, before grinning. "But long live Spamie!"

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok so this fic's been going on in my head for a while now and I finally decided to make a story out of it. In case no one knows, it's a Jordan/Kaz fic, long live Jaz (I don't really ship Braz, I just don't) because Jaz is irreplaceable, and Kaz needs someone to toughen him up like Jordan does. So this fic will include a couple of our favorite ships like Skoliver, a bit of Spin/Jamie, a bit of Bob/Jenny (OC), Adam/OC (I want Adam and Leo involved in the storyline) and probably implied Roman/Tracy (because I ship them)**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Promise to Fulfill**

 **Part 2: Pre-Prom Drama**

 **Purpledolpin05: Meh it's not my best title but Imma go with it. So I am back with a new chapter this one is a bit short because we are looking into Jordan and the Mighty Med co. after Elite Force had formed a year back. Anyway shout outs first.**

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. I was watching a few scenes with Mileven so I felt like incorporating Mike's definition of a promise in. Yeah this story will be something to see, and make up for our Jaz loss. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Kaz had been mean to Jordan so he's in one of my dislike list. Anyway hope you will like this chapter

 **I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats or Mighty Med, or the crossover mentioned cameos. I just own my Original Characters, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Meantime back at Logan High School**

It was Senior year for Jordan Hook and her annoying rival-frenemy Augustus 'Gus' Minkus (yes in this AU Gus is older sibling to Farkle from Girl Meets World, Boy Meets World took place in Philadelphia so anything is possible). It would've been a great Senior year if her 3 friends who went to Centium City were still around.

Their prom is coming up and a lot of kids at their school were excited mainly the girls.

"I can't believe like my prom tickets came!" Stefanie squealed. "I can't like wait to buy the cutest dress!"

"Who are _YOU_ going to the dance with?" Gus asked Jordan.

"Probably with anyone _BUT_ YOU!" Jordan sassed back.

"No worries, I already have a date, her name's Marci Wong, she's from Portland." Gus nodded, waving to a girl in her Junior year with Asian features and a perky smile wearing glasses. [Marci is from Best Friends Whenever, why not? Even Gus needs love]

"Hiya Gus, are you excited for prom? I know I am, my sister Frankie thinks I'm too preppy but Imma go with it! Gosh your skin is so healthy I could just _LICK_ it!" Marci smiled at Gus.

"See? That's my girl." Gus purred. "so wild and gorgeous."

Jordan rolled her eyes, it's not like she hadn't found a date yet, it's just she doesn't want to find a date. She grabbed her books form her locker, before spotting a picture from 4th grade of her, Oliver and Kaz during the kiddie soccer game. Oliver ended up breaking his nose for 2 weeks.

"Hey Jord!" a boy leaned against her lockers. He had slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and messy and slightly curly chin-length black hair. He had that bad boy vibe all over him, with a charismatic aura.

"Hey Rory." Jordan looked at her transferred classmate from Centium City, his name's Rory, and a part of his triplet brothers; Rover (who's an archeologist geek) and Roger (the happy musician with a big smile and bigger appetite). Rory was the dark and mysterious brother with a charismatic smirk that drives all girls mad, and he's a great photographer he's considered one of the coolest guys of senior year.

"Is Gus ok? He's acting like a bunch of crazy clown lovers with Marci?" Rory pointed over as he asked.

"It's Gus." Jordan replied. "He finds a cactus a nice kisser."

"Makes sense." Rory nodded.

"So who are you going to prom with?" Rory asked.

"No one, just not interested." Jordan replied in a bored tone. "I would rather take my pet Bandit to the prom instead."

"C'mon, I've known you for like 6 months, there has gotta be somebody you'd like to go with." Rory joked.

"There is this one guy; but nah he's an idiot." Jordan thought for a moment before she shook her head.

"Gus?" Rory guessed in a tone of disgust.

"Psh, heck no!" Jordan gagged. "He's my ex-friend."

"Lemme guess, he's too invested in other girls to know you tough-love him?" Rory guessed. Being the flirty one of his triplet brothers, he knows a thing or two about romance and women.

"More like soft hate." Jordan replied as she corrected. "Dude, get to class, Shadow Boy, class is starting!"

"As you wish, Captain!" Rory joked as he followed, his eyes scanned her locker as his eyes widen a bit as he saw the picture of Jordan with Kaz, Skylar and Oliver when they took Bandit to a vet shop (which is owned by her sister Ocean's boyfriend named Scott Gabriel who looks like Kaz)

"What? you know Kaz, Oliver and Connie?" Jordan pointed at a picture of her with the trio after the last day of their schooling before they went away on the day of her birthday.

"No, just thought they have one of those familiar faces you see on TV." Rory stated.

"Oh yeah, apparently they became Bionics and joined the ego maniac Davenport and now they are a part of some rescue team." Jordan replied. "Don't you watch the news?"

"Have you met me? I waste more time on Minecraft than News!" Rory exclaimed in sarcasm. "Plus, I play alien strangling games as well. Nothing says joy than making an alien choke blood."

"This is why you get me." Jordan nodded, as she walked away.

"Hey Jordan, don't you think it's odd?" Rory asked.

"Odd what?" Jordan turned over.

"According to the newspaper, 'Connie's' name is reported Skylar Valentine. Doesn't that sound a bit strange, if her name is Connie why was her name reported as Skylar?" Rory asked.

"Maybe it was just a typo." Jordan blinked as if she was in deep thoughts before shrugging it off.

"Perhaps. That or you may not have known your so-called friends! See ya, Captain!" Rory chuckled as he waved and walked away.

Rory smirked a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair, hiding a blush. Not that he would admit but there was something about Jordan that stands out from other girls. But the sad part is that she seems to like that stupid buffoon Pyro 'superhero' with the brain of a monkey named Kaz.

* * *

"Dang, why must all the cute girls like the enemies?!" Rory groaned as he leaned against the walls outside the yard where no one usually goes.

"Hey, Roar," two boys walked over, it was his brothers; Rover who looked like Rory but wore glasses and had straighter hair. And Roger, who has paler skin, a big smile and he has shortest hair of the trio.

"I see you have girl problems with Jordan." Rover teased, looking at his History textbook.

"Yeah but i found a missing link, apparently she knows the Elite Force." Rory stated, his fists clenching tightly as dark indigo volts sparked throughout his hand.

"Rory, calm down, you know the whole no powers policy dad taught us!" Rover frowned as Rory stopped his actions.

"We must avenge the Elite Force, for ruining dad's life!" Rory stated.

"We all know that, since dad's lost his bonkers after mom died, and our grandpa and grandma-." Rover sighed, not wanting to say more.

"Does she know that they have powers?" Roger asked in a whispered tone.

Rory shook his head. " No, I don't think so, she thinks they have Bionics. But since she is a tough cookie, she would probably suspect that 'Bionic' abilities had not invented 'flying'."

"So what now?" Roger asked.

"We should just keep an eye out just in case the Elite Force and their gang plans to return here for the prom." Rover suggested, slamming his book shut and fixed his glasses. "For now we should just keep this between ourselves."

"Agreed." his brothers nodded.

"But do you think that girl our brother has a thing for might show up?" Rory thought as he smirked.

"Oh, we will just have to check in with our siblings after school." Roger chuckled.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what? Looks like Jordan has gotten hersef in a bit of a love triangle with Kaz and Rory. and that Rover, Roger and Rory are kids of Rodissiuss. (They never stated how many kids and what are their names so might as well elaborate on that missing link) so they are related to Roman and Riker, so in this story, Roman and Riker's siblings will all be involved (including Reese) because this story takes place after The Attack.**

 **Stuff I would like to mention:**

 **1 Marci is from Best Friends Whenever and I ship her with Gus (because she and Gus are soulmates!) Ocean from Liv and Maddie is Jordan's older sister in the AU (they are probably not as close because Ocean lives in a sunflower barn, another reason why Jordan doesn't get along with her sister) and Scott Gabriel (I Didn't Do It) are mentioned. I ship Scott/Ocean because it's another Jaz ship.**

 **2 Rory Andrews (based on Manse from the Song Triplets but older) is more of a gentleman kinda bad boy but he has a thing for Jordan (or Spark) so that is a reason why he hates Kaz so much.**

 **3 Bandit is my friend, TeamTLKandBalto's, OC who is also Jordan's German Shepherd-Rottweiler pet dog. I will probably mention Bandit because she is so dang awesome.**

 **4 The Shapeshifter family really hate the Elite Force, mostly Kaz**

 **So in the next chapter, we will be seeing either the Elite Force and the Junior League arriving at Philadelphia; or we will be seeing a bit in-depth of Jordan so we would have to see what happens to our gang by then.**

 **That's all for today, feel free to fave, follow, and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Promise To Fulfill**

 **Part 3: Back To The Origins**

 **Purpledolpin05: Meh I decided to update this story because I love Kaz/Jordan better than I like Bree/Kaz (Kaz is like a mix of all of Bree's brothers, so that was kinda disturbing like shipping Adam, Chase, Leo and probably Daniel merged in a body named Kaz) Sorry I just don't really like Braz, so sorry Braz fans, but my heart rests with Jaz from the moment I saw them. Just look at my edited videos, half of them are now Jaz. Anyway, shout out for the reviewers from the last chapter.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Rory is actually a cool guy just a bit evil, but yeah hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **A few days later with the Elite Force…**

"I can't believe we're back in Philadelphia!" Skylar smiled widely as the group of teens and preteens started unloading their luggage case into Oliver's house. "It's so nice for you to let us stay at your house, Oliver."

"My pleasure." Oliver nodded, this place holds so many old memories both good and bad. Although his mother is now in prison, but it was thoughtful of her to leave the house behind under his ownership.

"This place is so dusty! I think I'm gonna…AHCHOO!" Tracy's nose twitched before she sneezed loudly as snot flew onto…Chase

 _"SERIOUSLY?!"_ Chase cried out. "Oh _gross_!"

"I told you, I am still recovering from the flu I had from Jones!" Tracy rubbed her nose before flashing him a cheeky grin.

"I hate you sometimes." Chase rolled his eyes.

"No you don't, you know you like me, buddy!" Tracy joked as she winked at him.

"Well, you are not wrong though, you are the only person I find tolerable and understands me." Chase nodded at her before they both smiled.

"I can't wait to see mom again!" Jamie cheered.

"I can't wait to meet your mom! I bet she is as pretty as you!" Jenny grinned.

"Speaking of which, I can't wait to try out my new skating move at the street outside!" Jamie exclaimed happily.

"Not if I skate first!" Spin exclaimed as he ran out of house, followed by Jamie, before Bob and Jenny ran out to check on their two competitive friends.

"Aren't _YOU_ going to check on those kids?" Chase turned to Tracy.

"It's fine." Tracy replied, checking her phone. "I got the GPS installed in their matching friendship bracelets we got them last Christmas."

"I can't wait to go back to see my family." Kaz smiled a bit.

"I just came here for the ping pong contest." Jones yawned a bit. "I don't care if you guys are going for the dance, but I am never going for the stupid dance!"

"Your loss." Bree shrugged.

"Nah, I just dodged a bullet." Jones snorted, while practicing his shadow manipulation to create a shadow bow and shot arrows, until the arrows almost killed Kaz.

"DUDE!" Kaz yelled.

"Whoops?" Jones gave a cheeky smirk. Despite of them being the same age, Jones was more mentally mature than Kaz is.

"Where are you guys going?" Chase turned to find Kaz and Oliver trying to sneak back to the Domain their former favorite hideout.

"The Domain, it was our favorite hideout place!" Oliver replied.

"You do know Ambrose is now incognito at some old folks' home, right?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, he even sent us a postcard saying he's got some lady named Irma having a crush on him." Skylar read a postcard. "Who knew Ambrose could still find love at this age?"

"Huh, Ambrose gets a girl before Kaz. I am not surprised." Bree snickered.

"Hey! I can get a date if I wanted to!" Kaz defended.

"I sincerely doubt that." Chase chuckled. "I mean Jones can get more girls than any of us."

"Yeah, and plus I am _ASEXUAL_!" Jones snickered.

"That's why I have to carry a grenade to blast any girl who tries to flirt with my bro!" Tracy nodded.

"Well, can't we go to the Domain? I wanna see how much things have changed!" Kaz asked.

"Right _AFTER_ you unpack, and take a shower." Chase rolled his eyes.

"You know, you are kinda reminding me of a father more than a team leader." Skylar commented.

"Way to go, Papa Chase!" Bree teased.

* * *

While the teens were unpacking, Jamie decided to go for a head start by inviting her friends to walk around her hometown.

"Wow, is this where you live?!" Bob gushed at an apartment.

"Looks like a crammed sardine tin!" Spin muttered.

"Don't say that, Spin! You will hurt Jamie's self-esteem!" Jenny hissed over.

"I'm right here, ya know?" Jamie reminded them, before Jenny and the boys turned over and saluted to her.

"Sort of, it might be a bit small and crammed up but it's home." Jamie smiled a bit.

"I can't wait to meet your mom!" Jenny gushed excitedly.

Jamie knocked the door, before someone answered it moments later.

It was a woman in her early 30s with mocha skin, dark wavy hair and dark eyes. She looked a bit similar to Jamie.

"MOM!" Jamie smiled before she hugged her mom.

"Jamie, I miss you so much!" Bernice hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I would like you to meet a few of my friends. The blonde one's Bob, the girl's Jenny my bestie, and the _pipsqueak's_ Spin."

"who are you calling a _pipsqueak?!"_ Spin yelled. _"Grizzly!"_

"Pipsqueak!"

"Grizzly!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Grizzly!"

"Are those two always like that?" Bernice asked Jenny.

"More or less." Jenny sighed, "I guess that's how they prove how much they love each other."

"DO NOT!" Jamie and Spin turned to Jenny as they hissed over.

A car pulled out a few minutes later, before a really tall man walked out.

"Hey Jamie! Long time no see!" the man looked down and smiled at Jamie.

"Hey uncle Great Defender!" Jamie nodded over.

"Actually, it's Gregory Damian in public. You can call me Uncle Greg for short." Great Defender kneeled down and told the children.

"Greg Damian, Great Defender, I think it has a nice ring to it." Bob thought before he smiled.

"Wow, you're tall! How tall are you?" Spin asked.

"6 foot 11, but back at my planet I'm the shortest!" Great Defender stated.

"Where did you come from? _Gigantism_ _Planet_?" Jenny asked.

"How did you know?" Great Defender faked a gasp, looking surprised.

"He's really nice." Jenny whispered to Jamie.

"Yeah, we used to play pranks on Alan, of course I blame Alan for causing Neptune a timeline issue where a day lasts 60 years." Jamie rolled her eyes a bit.

"Way to die young." Spin muttered as Jamie giggled.

"Hey Bernice, I was actually going to invite you to watch movies with me, but I guess today it's gonna be a sort of family trip?" Great Defender looked over at Jenny and Bob trying to stop Spin and Jamie from fighting.

"I guess so. What movie are we gonna watch?" Bernice smiled.

"Maybe something that's family-friendly?" Great Defender suggested.

"Perfect." Bernice nodded, before Great Defender hid a blush.

"Great! So it's a date-Family and friends kinda date?" Great Defender grew nervous as he laughed awkwardly, Bernice nodded as they both hid a blush.

"I think Greg really likes your mom." Jenny whispered over.

"I think Greg seems nice, I mean he's funny, athletic and knows how to pull off the End of the World kinda prank." Bob added.

"I don't know, I am worried of him hurting my mom." Jamie hesitated. Not a lot of people know about that her mom was once abused which resulted in Jamie's birth. But her mom still loved her anyway.

"Well, all we can do is just observe for the time being." Spin suggested.

"Hey kids, c'mon we got a movie to watch!" Bernice waved over as the Fearsome Foursome cheered.

Jamie looked over and noticed her mom and Great Defender were walking a bit slower than the kids were, and that they seemed to be blushing.

* * *

 **Switch scenes to the Elite Force**

After much time needed to clean up Oliver's house (since there are more guests over this time), Oliver, Skylar and Kaz decided to bring their friends over to the Domain.

"Ok, we're about to show you guys something that will blow your mind!" Kaz snickered.

"IS IT THE BUCKET OF PLUTONIUM I ORDERED IN EBAY?!" Jones asked, before everyone scooched away from the boy.

"No." Oliver shook his head.

"Is it the collection of Skylar Storm comic books Oliver stashes?" Bree joked.

"Still no."

"Is it that limited edition Skylar Storm/Oliver wedding plushies I ordered from Fangirl Craft Network?!" Tracy asked eagerly, everyone gave her odd looks.

"Hey don't judge me!" Tracy raised her hands. No there is no such Skoliver wedding plushie dolls in existence (yet) but we will never know someday there might be.

"We're going to the Domain." Skylar stated. "we had a lot of good memories there."

"And it's the beginning of our lives before we had powers." Kaz added, he was reaching the shop.

It was a slow business in the Domain. Wallace and Clyde, at this point, had somewhat hired Gus and his eccentric girlfriend Marci to help out managing the shop when the twins have business to attend occasionally.

"I'm just saying, some watermelon skin shirt would be better!" Gus nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

"For the last time, we are _not_ selling your organic clothes!" Wallace smacked his forehead.

"Those two are driving me _insane_!" Clyde was internally whining.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Wallace nodded.

The door opens, before the Elite Force, the Chimokuri siblings and the toddlers all walked in.

"Woah! This place looks like it hasn't changed one bit!" Oliver smiled happily.

"I know, I wonder if my 3rd grade Math homework is still hidden in one of Tecton's comics." Kaz nodded.

"Wow, so this was your Geek Paradise?" Bree snorted in amusement.

"If you're a comic fan like us, you'd be saying otherwise." Oliver stated.

"Ok, you all know the rule, since we're back here, we have to call Skylar 'Connie' since it's the name she goes by before when they were still studying here." Tracy told the gang.

"How do you know so much?!" Skylar asked.

"I read your report cards when the mail came earlier. Kaz, Oliver and Connie." Tracy shrugged. "3 guesses who!"

"She creeps me out sometimes." Bree muttered.

"I heard that!" Tracy called out from the other side of the room.

"Kaz! Oliver! Connie! It's been a long time you've been here." Wallace and Clyde noticed their former regulars at the Domain back in town.

"Hey Wallace, hey Clyde. Didn't expect you two to miss us." Kaz joked.

"We only miss you two because Gus and his girlfriend are driving us insane!" Clyde frowned.

"Wait, Gus has a girlfriend?!" Kaz jaw dropped.

"KAZ! CONNIE! OLIVER!" Gus waved over before he ran over to his friends.

"Gus, it's been a long time!" Oliver nodded.

"Wallace and Clyde told us you have a girlfriend? What is she? The skeleton figure you called Bonita from Biology class?" Kaz joked.

"Nope, Bonita and I are through, she doesn't respect my toenail mayo salad!" Gus replied, before turning over to Marci. "C'mon Marci! I'd like you to meet my friends!"

A tall Asian girl with long hair and wears glasses walked over.

"That's your girlfriend?" Skylar asked.

"Uh huh, guys, meet Marci Wong. She's from Portland." Gus briefly introduced them to each other.

"I recognize you guys, you're those Bionic Elite Force I have heard about. It is so nice to finally meet you all." Marci nodded.

"Wow, she's talkative." Kaz commented before Bree nudged his shoulder.

"She is, and she matches me perfectly!" Gus sighed romantically as he placed his arm around Marci.

"Congrats!" Oliver faked a smile.

"Even Gus has a girlfriend?! I thought I was the first guy among us trio to get a date." Kaz grumbled.

"You did have a girlfriend, but you dumped her." Jones piped in. "Like the filthy shameless heartbreaker that you are."

"Gus, these are our friends from Centium City. The nerd's Chase, and that's his sister Bree. Jones is the guy slaying unicorns over there, and the girl with messy hair is Tracy." Kaz introduced his friends to Gus.

"Ahem?" a voice called out before Kaz noticed the Bionic toddlers.

"Oh and these are the Bionic toddlers." Kaz nodded.

"Where is Jordan?" Skylar asked.

"She's probably hanging out with a friend of hers." Gus replied.

"Jordan made new friends?" Kaz asked, sounding amused. "Is the friend hot? Is she a cute brunette? Is she a blonde?"

The door opens as Jordan entered with a boy he's never seen his life. He was tall, with dark wild messy hair, dark eyes, a devil-may-care smile with a charismatic bad boy look.

"And then I suggest we fill Stefanie's lockers with cockroaches for the Senior Prom." Jordan suggested.

"Great! My brother Romulus knows a guy who can get us enough bugs to scare that Queen Bee!" Rory nodded as they both chuckled.

"You get me." Jordan nodded.

"Is she a dude." Oliver replied. Kaz immediately jaw-dropped. That bad boy Jordan was with is the kind of drop-dead rebel guy Jordan would like, and he looks like he would be from a supermodel magazine!

"Oh, that's Rory, he and Jordan are tight. Like Marci-and-me tight. Like tightie-whitie tight." Gus replied. Kaz didn't like the sound of another guy being close to Jordan.

"Jordan!" Skylar greeted her friend.

Kaz gulped nervously before he forced a smile and waved over. "H-Hey Jordan!"

Jordan walked into the shop with this guy 'Rory' along with 2 guys who Kaz assumed Rory's brothers. She stopped talking and froze tracks when she saw Kaz, Oliver and Connie (Skylar).

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: A cliffhanger, mwahahaha! I'm evil! Anyways, I figured it's best if you guys guess what would happen next. Uh oh, Kaz met Jordan, after a long time. What will happen next?**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 Yes! The Elite Force and the Junior League are back in Philadelphia! Can't wait to see what happens to our crew next. Chase being the dad of the team I can see, Tracy would be the mom/big sister figure since those two are the slightly responsible and mature ones of the crew.**

 **2 Great Defender's alter ego is Greg Damian (cheesy name) but Greg is the only name I can rhyme with Great, Damian is a random last name I thought would fit. And yeah Great Defender has a crush on Bernice (it was implied that fans assumed he was Jamie's dad, maybe it was foreshadowed Jamie would be his stepdaughter?) Jamie worries for her mom because Bernice was abused and resulted in Jamie's birth. (if you've read The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes, it will reveal who Jamie's dad is) PS, who is on board with the Grenice ship? (Great Defender or Greg/Bernice ship) It would be a bit like Charlotte and Dr. Bob from The Land of Stories.**

 **3 YAY! THE ELITE FORCE MET GUS, MARCI, WALLACE AND CLYDE! I can see the twin owners getting annoyed by Gus and Marci managing the store for them, so I can see how Wallace and Clyde missed Connie, Oliver and Kaz. XD**

 **That's all for today, feel free to fave, follow, or leave a review and tell me what you think of all the drama. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Promise To Fulfill**

 **Part 4: A Rocky Reunion**

 **Purpledolpin05: And we're back with a new chapter, let's see what happens after Jordan reunites with her former friends. Now time for shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: thanks for the review, yeah Kaz is done for this time. Grenice is gonna be the new Bob/Charlotte, I mean they are just too cute together.

To LabRatsWhore: Thanks for reviewing. Marci, I like her but she's just not the girl for Barry (but I hate writers for scrapping her off in Season 2 like she never existed) so I figured she would be the perfect girl for Gus since they would be that cute funny weird couple. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Leana: Thanks for the review, well I am not sure if I will include Kakai in the story but maybe in another story I might use that idea.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Previously…**

After arriving back to their hometown, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar took their new friends to the Domain where they are reunited with Wallace and Clyde, along with Gus and his new girlfriend Marci.

That was, until Jordan and a few of her friends walked into the shop and saw her former friends.

* * *

 **Back to present time…**

Jordan froze tracks when she saw Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. It's been so long since they met, and not to mention her 3 so-called friends left without a goodbye. [Sequel to my other story 'Worst 16th Birthday Ever']

Rory narrowed his eyes, secretly clenched his fists, the Elite Force are here. Of course, when he encountered the Elite Force he was in his black swarm disguise so they don't know what he looks like. He also noticed

"Hey, what's with the congestion?" 2 boys who look like Rory entered.

"It's _them_." Rover whispered. Roger looked a bit nervous but kept his cool with his usual bubbly smile.

"Hi, I'm Oliver." Oliver tried to break the uneasy tension.

"Rover, charmed" the boy replied, looking up from his book.

"This is gonna be ugly" Roger whispered, looking between Jordan and Kaz.

"H-Hey Jordan." Kaz waved over nervously.

Jordan kept her cool, and brushed past Kaz.

"Excuse me, but do you by chance have anything that resembles a weapon?" She asked Jones.

"Go ahead, have this actual-I mean cheap knockoff sword that was NOT from the Centium City War Museum." Jones chuckled, willing and happy to hand over the plastic sword he was looking at, Jordan quickly thanked the glassed boy ...and then charged at the trio.

"JORDAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Oliver yelped.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE!" Jordan yelled, swinging the 'plastic' sword at them. "YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHOLE FREAKING DING-DONG YEAR! AND YOU JUST SAID 'HEY'?! NO GOODBYES, NO SORRY?! NO GOD-DAMN EXPLANATION OF WHY YOU LEFT?!"

"Jordan, I can explain." Skylar gulped.

"Don't sass me, _Connie Valentine_! If it's your real name." Jordan glared over.

"Wow, I guess all the Equestrian Jousting Club meetings is really paying off! Now THAT'S a girl worth fighting for!" Rory chuckled.

"Look, we're sorry we left, but it was urgent." Skylar apologized.

"Urgent what?" Jordan hissed.

"…" the trio looked nervous.

"You can't even _tell_ me why you left." Jordan narrowed her eyes a bit. "Friends don't lie…I guess we're not even friends at all."

"Woah, now miss, you should just calm down." Bree tried to soothe the drama, before Jordan pointed the sword at the tip of Bree's neck.

"Wohoo, you go Jordan! Snap her neck off like the dolls Jamie has ruined!" Jones cheered. My OC here loves a good fight, and an even better character _death_.

"I like this guy!" Rory pointed at Jones.

"Jones!" "Rory!" The two boys quickly became friends over the good kill fest.

"I'm warning you, Miss Prissy Bionic Drama Queen, stay away from this or you will suffer the same fate as the unicorns I have slaughtered in Helm of Justice." Jordan warned.

"You see, the truth is…Oliver has a crush on you!" Kaz lied, using Oliver as a shield.

"HOW IS THAT THE _TRUTH_?!" Oliver yelled.

"WHAT?! WHEN WAS THIS?!" Skylar demanded, turning to Oliver.

"Guys, meet the almighty Jordan. She's a mythic _savage_!" Jones told Bree and Chase who were still shocked by Jordan's strength.

"Those three left Philly, on the day of Jordan's birthday." Tracy added.

"It's not my fault, I mean Mr. Davenport was the one who recruited us to be in the Elite Force." Kaz gulped, ducking down to the floor.

"ON MY _BIRTHDAY_?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU GUYS TO SHOW UP?! I LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT!" Jordan yelled.

"Woah! Woah! Jordan, we have talked about not using our merchandises to slaughter people. We have a complaint from the lady from down the lane about the incident of which you tried to shave her hair?" Wallace ran over to stop them.

"Will 20 bucks cover the damage?" Rory whispered over as he handed over the money for Jordan's weapon.

"Settled. Carry on then." Wallace nodded.

"Oh wait, we still have to get popcorn in case someone gets really injured!" Clyde nodded.

"Forget it, Jordan. That _loser_ is not worth your time and energy!" Rory stopped Jordan, he purposely raised his voice and the tone of his sarcasm at the word 'loser' as he eyed Kaz. Jordan paused before she looked at Rory.

"You're right. I should just leave." Jordan whispered over, Rory nodded in understand. Rover and Roger both glanced over before they waited for Jordan and Rory to leave and apologized to Wallace and Clyde for the damages.

"That's weird, no one has ever been able to calm Jordan from a fight, well except for her pet Bandit. And the guy who used to calm Jordan was you, Kaz." Gus commented.

"Looks like Jordan has found a new friend to replace you guys." Chase commented.

"And no one was gonna comment? Those guys with Jordan were kinda _cute_." Bree commented.

"I'm Rover, he's Roger, and the guy with Jordan is Rory." Rover briefly introduced himself and his brother before they rushed away.

"And no, we're not interested in dating right now, Elite-Murderer, I mean Bree." Roger added before the duo left.

"Not again." Jones face palmed, Bree needs therapy for the number of guys she's liked.

"Why is Jordan so mad at us about?" Skylar asked.

"Because, you guys missed out on her birthday." Tracy replied.

"What do you mean?" Kaz asked.

"The day Oliver's mom was arrested, the day the hospital was exploded, that was the day Jordan was celebrating her 16th birthday. You guys left her, no goodbyes or anything. You made her look like a loner on her pity party." Tracy explained. She was able to read minds so she understands what Jordan was thinking.

"Oh no. Now we're screwed!" Oliver groaned.

"Oh my gosh, now I feel so bad!" Skylar sighed.

"It's not your fault." Chase assured them. "It was all a bad timing."

"So you calling Jordan a _jinx_?" Jones frowned.

"No, but right now we should be focusing on paying for the damages." Chase stated.

"Yeah and then you guys should focus on how to apologize to Jordan. She seems like the kind of girl who doesn't trust people so easily and seemed to have a past of people betraying her." Jones nodded.

"She's mostly mad at just Kaz." Tracy added.

"Why is mad at me _MOST_?!" Kaz asked.

"Well," Tracy began, as she took out a long list. "You're unhygienic, you're insensitive, you smell like garbage, you have HORRIBLE taste in women you had crushes on, you're shallow, you're a pain in-, ok Sakura wrote that in but I am not allowed to use THAT kinda language. You are sort of the reason why the fandom ships Braz and Skase, you're a ship wrecker (from her view as a Skoliver and Jaz shipper). You're an idiot. You insulted my favorite superhero!"

"You mean Tecton?" Oliver asked.

"No, I meant Rodissiuss." Tracy replied.

"HE IS A VILLAIN!" Kaz defended himself.

"You hurt an innocent child." Tracy added. [One of my OC siblings for Roman and Riker happens to be an innocent 12-year-old (2016) named Ricky who was the shapeshifter that burst out of the underground that Kaz burnt and Skylar electrocuted.]

"When did that happen?!" Kaz asked.

"You ruined a beautiful moment between Oliver and Skylar's Halloween date! And what kinda friend ditches his bestie, AKA Oliver, to hang out with a new friend?" Tracy added.

"Ok, she has a point." Oliver nodded a bit.

"She's just a bit jealous because I sort of promised Tracy I would go to a book fair with her." Chase told Bree.

"You forgot the part where he _STOLE_ 7 robot girlfriends from _Chase_." Jones added. "the boy is lonely and never had good relationships in the love department, the only one time was the sympathy date he and Tracy went on."

Rory quickly look between Chase then Tracy before he hid his disgust. Roman and Reese will _NOT_ be happy to hear about this.

"That was a one-time thing!" Chase hissed over at Jones. He and Tracy shared an awkward look before they looked away.

"Nice one, but we're just bros." Tracy snickered. "Oh yeah, and then there was the one where Kaz dumped Spark. Sure, the girl may be a bit aggressive but no girl should be dumped like that!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON?!" Kaz frowned.

"The side with tasteful ships and protects the fandoms' ships." Tracy replied.

"The most important and most obnoxious part," Jones added. "Is that he left his best female friend on her sweet 16th, AND a forgotten promise."

"Promise? What promise?" Kaz asked, clueless and confused.

"A Promise is something that can't be broken. -Mike Wheeler, Stranger Things." Tracy quoted.

"Watch Stranger Things all the Mileven scenes, and _THEN_ you would know what a promise means!" Jones replied.

"Ok, how is it that you guys know almost every little detail of our lives?" Oliver asked.

"Timeline, Ambrose and Neocortex are _very_ helpful mentors." Tracy replied with a snarky tone.

"When were they your mentors?" Skylar asked.

"Remember the time Chase was hospitalized? Yeah well, I bumped into Ambrose. He told me that he once knew 2 boys who worked for him, one of them looked like me." Tracy replied.

"She also bumped into Roman when Bob thought he was a woman." Jones added before Tracy punched his arm.

"I get it, I am annoying!" Kaz rolled his eyes.

"and obnoxious." Jones added.

"And lazy." Tracy added.

"And a stinky man." One of the toddlers, Jackie added.

"And a pig!" his sister, Chloe added.

"And SHAMELESS!" the youngest, January chirped in.

"and from what Sakura says, an occasional pain." Tracy added. Sakura is one of the Bionics' friend with feline ears and a tail, with the ability to control water and earth. Adam has a crush on the feline girl, which is not a secret to everyone.

"Speaking of Sakura, wasn't she supposed to be here with Adam and Leo?" Oliver switched the topic.

"She is, but uh let's just say she and Adam will have a bit of _detour_." Bree shrugged.

"Like making out?" Kaz joked.

"More like, escaping the highway since Sakura's dad placed a bunch of bear traps for Adam in case he makes a move on Kura," Chase replied. "and Leo is going by NYU to find Janelle."

"Makes sense." Oliver and Skylar shrugged.

"Now, would any of you like a watermelon skin-made shirt? My girlfriend made them!" Gus asked, before scaring the rest.

"How is that even logical?" Chase frowned.

"Says the boy who still watches Shark-man and Flipper-Boy." Bree sassed over.

"I'm so sorry for just now." Bree apologized.

"It's ok, this is the best fight we have in years, I mean remember the time Connie and Jordan fought in the Gargoyles and Goblins game." Wallace and Clyde shrugged.

"Hope this is enough to pay for the damages." Chase handed over some cash.

"Hold it, you break it, you _fix_ it." Marci stopped them.

"Store policy, you know." Gus nodded.

"That's the saying from Handy Manny my brother watches." Kaz frowned.

"Fix the mess, or you can model for my new watermelon skin boots collection." Marci smiled.

"She is really your soulmate, Gus." Skylar forced a smile before they used their 'Bionics' to fix the mess.

Bree groaned a bit, hoping to spend the day shopping for shoes and now she has to fix up the mess Kaz's angry ex-bestie made. Chase sighed, knowing that Gus and Marci would be harder to get pass.

Oliver notices that Kaz was rather depressed ever since Jordan yelled at him.

"Kaz, are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"How could I be ok? Jordan hates me." Kaz sighed a bit. Among all the times Jordan has been angry, this was by far the scariest time Jordan has been mad at someone.

How was he gonna ask for her forgiveness now?

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger, mwahaha, I'm evil. In the next chapter, we will be seeing what happens to Jordan after her nasty fight with Kaz. There is gonna be a bit of Jory (Jordan/Rory) moment of which would lead to more drama with the crew.**

 **Chapter Talk: - (I like to share stuff, don't blame me)**

 **1 Oh boy, Jordan is really angry at the Mighty Med Trio now. I know I would if someone I know left me without goodbyes. Also, Jordan really hates Kaz now that he's ditched her for 'Bionics' and 'hot girls' (there is also rumors that social media spread about Kaz/Bree as a couple, so that burns more oil in her inner fire of hatred) trust me, if someone tries to stop her from fighting someone, Jordan won't hesitate to hurt those who stand in her way, even Bree. (Sorry Bree but Jordan with powers makes her ten times awesome) I like Jordan than Bree any day.**

 **2 Rory is the only guy who can calm Jordan down, unlike Kaz who makes her sad and angry. Learn a thing or two from this rebel, Kaz. (Kaz: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!/ Me: the one with sweet romance) Rory likes to flirt with girls and all but he seems to genuinely like Jordan. Uh oh Kaz you got** _ **HEAVY**_ **competition since Jordan seems to listen to the bad boy better than the Pyro monkey in jeans. Since the triplets all hated the Elite Force, they feel no attraction to Bree (sorry Bree)**

 **3 Jones likes death, nuff said. Tracy and her friends (mostly my OCs) all dislike Kaz because he's kinda annoying. (and almost killed the precious cinnamon roll Ricky) Plus, Rodissiuss has known the Chimokuri's father, so Rodie would have try to reunite the family together. (I am sure Kaz would react worst to Tracy's crush on Roman) Also, Rodissiuss would seem to hate Kaz the most out of everyone else, poor guy has lost everything (his fame, his powers, his wealth his parents sponsor and disown him and his kids of, his WIFE). (in some ways, I think Rodissiuss and Kaz would be parallels if Kaz were evil inn the AU fic I will be posting later on)**

 **Ok, that would be all for now. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
